


《红高跟》Chapter 12

by 2483980249



Category: Iron Man (Movies), 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 丹麦女孩AU跨行别虫本章PWP章节踩雷：色情会所





	《红高跟》Chapter 12

“啊···大力点，好棒。”

青少年锁紧房门独自一人缩在房间里头，用着Tony给她新换的电脑偷偷看着十八禁的影片。女孩儿翻来覆去看这些东西，从最初的情动到现在的麻木，小姑娘觉得自己快可以当鉴黄师了。

Peter也不闲着，时不时地会模仿片子女主的动作，翘起手指或者用一个较好的角度去昂高自己的头颅，好把脖子呈现出一个完美的弧线。

什么时候开始这么荒唐的行为的呢？自从上一次从Stark大厦回来，Peter就对自己产生了小程度的厌恶。是自己还太过于男性化了吗？为什么Tony会拒绝自己。纠结的小心思在Peter的心里种下了胡闹的恶果，女孩儿把一切学校以外、巡逻以外的时间都挤了出来，把所有最能体现女性细腻的文艺片，甚至是十八禁的小黄片通通都看了个遍。

不够，这还不够。

“叮-”手机震动了一下。

一条垃圾短信被送到Peter的手机了，一个新开的夜场正在四处散播着勾人的广告，“脱衣舞娘？”Peter盯着短信有点儿出神，一个不好的念头正在青少年的脑海里生出雏形。女孩儿的手在自己的大腿上不断来回摩擦，她的眉头轻皱着，手心冒出的汗被自己蹭回裤子上。

Mr.Stark······

男人隐忍的眼神又在自己的眼前飘忽着，她兀地想起这位英雄的过往，花花公子的手搂过不少香艳的姑娘，那些女孩儿画着精致的妆容，喷着勾人心魂的香水，哪里是一个平平无期，甚至不像女性的自己可以比的？

想到这里Peter有点儿难过，磨蹭裤子的手掌不知道什么时候停了下来，她的指尖掐进自己的皮肉里，疼痛感从大腿传上神经，“不好吧Peter？”女孩儿开始自言自语，"那种地方不是你该去的。“女孩儿站起身来走了两步，把自己摔进柔软的小床里。

Peter盯着熟悉的天花板开始发呆，她的脑子开始放空，一会儿是强健的自己荡着蛛丝四处值日，一会儿是花花公子Tony搂着不知道哪家姑娘正在谈笑风生。“啊！！！！！！！！！！”花花公子点燃了最后一根导火线，火花在Peter的脑子里噼里啪啦的燃烧着。

Peter起身把手机从桌子上捞了过来，然后用力地在屏幕上敲打着，随着发送声音的暂停一条消息被送给了一个陌生人。

 

Peter又缩了起来，他跑到了那个混乱的夜场里，小孩儿的心脏随着强劲的音乐在不断跳动着，舞池里男男女女正互相抱着，暧昧的声音从邻座传来，听得Peter小脸微微泛红。

Peter是找Ned整了一张假身份证进来的，身份证很管用，门口检查尽管对Peter的娃娃脸有着一万个不放心，但碍于身份证上的年龄还是让小朋友混了进来。

女孩儿点了一杯度数不高的鸡尾酒，碧蓝的液体在昏暗的灯光下透着奇怪的红色，就好像被混进了血液，整杯酒变得诡异吓人。Peter拿起那杯酒轻轻抿了一口，女孩儿觉得酒还行，入口的时候有点点甜，下喉咙的时候却比较呛人，反差带来的新鲜感让Peter止不住地贫嘴，女孩儿抿了一口又一口，最后整杯鸡尾酒都被Peter喝进了喉咙里。

Peter又缩回了沙发的角落里，邻座的男女还在纠缠，女生跨坐在男人的身上，捧着他的脸在和男人接吻，男人的手已经伸进了女生的衣服里，被撩起的地方露出一片嫩肉，Peter偷偷看了一眼，随后迅速收回视线，假装正经。

她可不想让人以为自己是个偷窥狂。

脱衣舞女已经站到了台上，女人用一只手揽着钢管，细跟的高跟鞋一下又一下地跟着音乐节奏踩在台子上，Peter的眼睛直勾勾地看着舞台上朝众人撒火下药的女人，她觉得自己的身体里有一团火在燃烧，妩媚妖娆的女人谁不爱呢？

那个女人的手指细长，极好的视力让Peter能够看清楚那个女人是怎么用这双手去抚摸自己的身体，然后解开胸前一颗一颗的扣子。当女人解开最后一颗扣子的时候，全场爆发出了欢呼声，音乐也随着人群的呐喊抵达了高潮部分。

Peter盯着那个女人有点出神，甚至在女人解着自己第三颗扣子的时候，女孩儿的手也攀上了自己的衣领，她学着女人的模样将小尾指微微翘起，用着自己同样修长的两根手指去解开自己的扣子，解到第二颗扣子的时候Peter才回过神来，她的衬衣已经被解开，里面若隐若现的是出门时穿在衬衣里头的红色吊带背心。 

女人将垂着黑色抽带的外衫随意地扔在人群里，那些被酒精迷昏脑袋的男人争着去抢被丢弃的带着香味的衣服。女人眯起的眼睛里写满了笑意，她将腿向后勾去，攀上那根钢管，膝弯微微用力，后脚跟在地上一登凌空挂在钢管上，女人绕着钢管打圈，众人欢呼纷纷嚷着要求女人给予他们更多，就像是虔诚的信徒在祈求上主。

女人的脚前掌先落地，她的目光聚在了某个角落，一个头发不算太短的小家伙跑进她的视线里。女人再次眯起了眼睛，她从台上走了下来，人们自觉地为她让开了道，只有被盯上的猎物还在原地发愣。

Peter还在为自己的行为苦恼，为什么自己会有这么下意识的动作，里头那件红吊带突然艳得过分，它们的颜色刺痛了Peter的眼睛，他想起了小片子里的那句话：“骚货。”她是吗？所以才这么渴望那个男人的拥抱。

“hi……小家伙，你怎么跑到这里来了？” 当香水味敲开了Peter嗅觉的门口，女孩儿才发现那个被她模仿的对象此时正抬着一条腿跪在她身边的坐垫上，女人的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面全是她的小家伙。

"找妈妈呢~还是找爸爸？“女人勾起的笑容在Peter眼里带了点暧昧，她浑身不自在地抖了一下，直觉告诉她这个女人带着不明的危险性，但蜘蛛感叹却毫无动静。

Peter抬手拉了拉衣服，屁股不停地往后挪动把自己塞得不能再小的角落里，女孩儿的眼神在闪躲，心虚写在这个小孩儿不懂得隐藏秘密的俊俏脸庞上，嘴巴确实不诚实地说着一些不着边际的话。

“不是，不是的，我成年了······“她的手指把衣服攥出皱纹。

女人又靠近了一点点，Peter不知道为什么，她就是只能低着头，变异的身体让她能听见不远处混杂在音乐里男人们的羡慕声，他们在羡慕着这位性感的女士将桂枝抛到了一个青涩无比的、像极了初中生的小男生身上，还是女孩儿？他们不在乎，他们在乎的只是她能有幸被这么一位大美人所青睐。

女人又一次笑了起来，这次她干脆把上半身趴在Peter身上，Peter听见其他人倒吸气的声音以及鼻尖全是来自女人身上鸦片一般的香水味，她忍不住吸了两口，涉世未深的女孩儿好像开始明白为什么以前Tony会流浪在温柔乡里，漂亮姐姐谁不想要。

女孩儿的身体僵硬，她就这么呆在角落任由女人对她动手动脚。女人就像是在抚慰自家小猫咪一样，一会儿揉弄一下Peter柔软细长的小棕发，一会儿用两根手指去掐一掐她的小脸蛋，还时不时地感叹两句年轻人的皮肤真好。

“穿这么骚出来，你Daddy知道吗？”女人凑到Peter耳边吹着气，这让Peter耳朵有点儿痒。

女人不知道什么时候扯开了Peter的衬衣，Peter看见她勾着挑衅的笑容，手上两根指头捏着自己的红色细肩带，Peter的脸哗的一下变得惨白，她试图去拨开女人的手，没想到那个女人手一松将肩带狠狠地弹了回去，在Peter细嫩的皮肤上留下了一道红色印子。

“我，我要走了。”Peter咬住自己的下唇，站起身来。她的双腿有点儿发抖，她觉得眼前这个女人应该是会 什么巫术，就像是Wanda姐姐一样，只是这个女人的要比较邪门一点。

只是Peter还没来得及站稳身子就被女人一把扯住往后拉，Peter重心没有站好整个人不受控制地向后倒过去，直直地坐进了女人的怀抱里，女人也毫不拖拉，逮着小孩儿就直接亲上人的侧脸，一下又一下，带着温暖的湿度。

Peter觉得有点儿恶心，她觉得女人把口水弄到她的脸上。

Peter闭上了眼睛，在女人又一次亲吻她的脸庞并且用舌尖舔舐过自己的耳垂时，Peter终于还是发脾气地用力推了女人一把，她试着把人推开，但就如她所想的那样，女人拥有奇怪的力量。

女人钳制住Peter的双手，手臂紧紧地卡在Peter的腰间，这让她没办法动弹。

“你最好乖点。”女人的手在Peter腰上不轻不重地揉着。

“衬衫底下穿着蕾丝吊带的小宝贝儿他们最喜欢了。”女人说。


End file.
